El bajo, el sordo y el niño
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Nunca os preguntasteis cómo Hearth y Blitz conocieron a Magnus? Yo sí, un millón de veces. Por eso, mientras espero si por un milagro Riordan escribe un flashback que me de la respuesta, escribí esto. "¿No eres muy pequeño para andar solo por la calle a estas horas?" "¿No eres tú muy pequeño para ser un pederasta?"


**Con el summary lo dije todo xD**

 **Magnus Chase y co. son de Rick Riordan y estoy segura de que no querrá prestarmelos si se los pido :V Pero aun puedo hacer fics :D**

* * *

 **— EL BAJO, EL SORDO Y EL NIÑO —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Las calles de Boston nunca fueron el mejor lugar del mundo para la gente necesitada por el día, Magnus sabía eso y pensó que más o menos podría sobrevellarlo. Claro que cuando eres un chico de 14 años cuya madre, prácticamente su única familia, acababa de ser asesinada por unos bichos que parecían salidos de un cuento de Callejas, tus pensamientos no son muy coherentes.

La gente que transita las calles de Boston son muy desconsideradas también. A saber ya cuantas horas llevaba Magnus sentado en el mismo banco luciendo cara de muerto en vida, mirando al horizonte sin mirar nada en realidad, con las rodillas pegadas a su tórax, su barbilla apoyada en estás, su flequillo rubio apenas ocultaba las marcas de las lágrimas silenciosas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas vete tú a saber cuando. Él ni tan siquiera se molestó en fregarse el rostro para ocultar la evidencia. Era obvio para todo ser que tuviera ojos que ese chico que estaba solo en el banco era algo más que un antisocial que había salido a tomar el sol, para no llegar a parecerse demasiado a Dracula. Ese chico estaba sufriendo, pero nadie se dignó tan siquiera a acercarse.

Cuando se daban cuenta de que había algo sumamente malo con él, se le quedaban mirando por unos segundos y cuando los vacíos ojos grises de Magnus se juntaban con los suyos, giraban la mirada nerviosos y seguían su camino mientras que él volvía a mirar a la nada sin darle ninguna importancia.

De esa gente haber sabido que el niño no era otro que el sobrino del multimillonario Randolph Chase, seguro que otro gallo habría cantado, pero Magnus estaba agradecido de que no lo supieran, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su tío por primera vez en años justamente en ese momento, sobretodo en esas circunstancias.

La gran excepción fue un perro con collar, seguramente perdido, que si se acercó al humano de cabellos rubios. El animal había saltado a su lado en el banco y le había lamido un rastro de lágrimas después de olisquear su alicaido estado de animo, como si tratará de animarle. En agradecimiento Magnus había intentado acariciarle, pero el animal le había gruñido ante el gesto y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Será de los que hacen cosas sin querer nada a cambio" —habia pensado Magnus y solo se encogió de hombros.

Tres días después volvió a encontrarse con ese perro, muerto. Un coche lo había arrollado, pobre animal. Pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver ahora.

Ese día Magnus había esperado, esperado y esperado mientras el sol hacía su camino hacia el horizonte y el rubio solo podía agradecer que ningún poli hubiera aparecido. Pero en cuanto se hizo de noche, amigo, la cosa cambió.

Todo lucía muy tétrico, de repente las farolas no eran iluminación suficiente y muy a su pesar el chico no podía evitar soltar algún que otro gritito cuando pasaba un coche por la vía. El terror invadía su cuerpo helado, porque el destello de los faros recortando la oscuridad nocturna se le hacía igual a los ojos de los lobos salidos de otro mundo, que habían matado a su madre a sangre fría, y le impedía moverse del sitio. Solo podía volver a sentir su cuerpo cuando se acercaban y ya eran perfectamente distinguibles como coches y no como bestias, y de paso el frío también.

El joven Chase se apretó más sobre si mismo, su chaqueta vaquera podía ser, como había dicho su difunta madre cuando se la había comprado por su último cumpleaños, muy estilosa y lo haría ver como una estrella del rock todo lo que quisiera, pero no le salvaría de pillar un resfriado.

"Estoy más que jodido" —fue lo que pasó por la mente del huérfano y ya estaba pensando en rendirse y levantarse para regresar a la estación de policía, cuando notó el pinchazo de dos miradas clavadas en su nuca.

Tenso, giró el rostro lo suficiente para mirar por el rabillo del ojo y al final de la calle pudo distinguir perfectamente bien a dos patanes que por poco no se habían escondido bien de la luz de las farolas.

Un tipo bajito de piel oscura y vestido con un smoking raído, acompañado por un altísimo y desgarbado hombre pálido vestido con gabardina negra. Magnus se dio cuenta, pasando saliva, que esos dos tipos de lo más pintorescos no estaban haciendo aparentemente nada. Solo estaban ahí, medio escondidos en mitad de la noche _y no le quitaban el ojo de encima, con mucho interés._

"¡¿SECUESTRADORES?! —se chilló el chico a si mismo, con el corazón golpeando su pecho demasiado rápido, como si su órgano vital quisiera huir tan rápido de ese lugar como él— Estúpido, Magnus, te van a coronar el rey de los estúpidos"

Los policías eran buenos, los policías eran seguros, ¿por qué no se quedaría con los policías?

Deseaba más que nada poder desaparecer como la Mujer Invisible o correr tan rápido como Flash, eso sin duda habría sido de más ayuda que ser un chico corriente de 14 años, a punto de mear los pantalones porque unos lobos enormes habían matado a su madre a penas una noche antes; y ahora estaba solo en una calle oscura y dos tipos raros, contra los que no tendría ninguna posibilidad en una pelea callejera, por cierto, no dejaban de mirarle.

"... Eso si no mueres esta noche... —siguió su propia línea de pensamientos, no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba demasiado aterrorizado de cometer un paso en falso como para siquiera mover un dedo— No se acercan, ¿por qué no se acercan...? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, Magnus?! ¡Tanto mejor que se queden donde están, eres tú quien debería correr! ¡CORRE, FOREST, CORRE!"

Pero al parecer Magnus no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a Magnus, por muy bien que se llevasen.

Era, cuanto menos, molesto que los dos tipejos no se hayan dado cuenta todavía de todo lo que le estaban provocando al pobre rubio.

"¿Estás seguro de que es él? —le preguntó Hearthstone al enano por el lenguaje de signos, no era capaz de quitar su vista del chico aparentemente humano, pero al contrario de lo que Blitz hubiera esperado, le observaba con decepción— No parece nada grandioso"

Por supuesto, el pobre era un elfo, un devoto de Frey. Cuando se le informo de que la misión era cuidar del hijo de su dios, seguro que se había hecho ideas preconcebidas del semidiós, a cada cual más asombrosa. La posibilidad de que el hijo de Frey no era diferente a cualquier otro chico de Midgar era... tan decepcionante que la propia palabra se quedaba corta.

— Tiene los ojos penetrantes de su madre y los rasgos de la mía, además de que puedo notar el poder de los Vanir corriendo por sus venas incluso desde aquí —le comunicó Blitz tan bien como pudo, todavía estaba muy verde en eso de usar lenguaje de signos, gracias a los Dioses que el elfo podía leer los labios, que si no...—. Si Magnus Chase, hijo de Frey, existe en verdad, entonces tiene que ser él.

Hearth parpadeó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Creo que nos notó"

Blitz creyó haber interpretado mal los signos que le hacía su compañero antes de preguntar.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

El de cabello platino solo necesitó señalar la dirección en la que se encontraba el joven semidiós, para que el enano entendiera lo que quería decir.

Blitzen soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de hechar a correr, con el elfo siguiéndole los talones.

"Porque el chico está escapando"


End file.
